


An encounter for a lifetime

by PlanetonicFoodGoo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/F, FemalexFemale, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Romance, Sexual Content, Skyrim - Freeform, a bit of blood, really big oneshot, uthgerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetonicFoodGoo/pseuds/PlanetonicFoodGoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dralsi is a Female Dragonborn. While travelling and staying at Whiterun's inn, she finds someone who catches her attention. Uthgerd the Unbroken. They start their own adventures together and let's find out what happens, shall we ? FemxFem. Mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An encounter for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Dralsi is my female Nord character from Skyrim. She's actually my second character. And I decided to write some different oneshots unrelated about her adventures and her love stories. So this one is about Uthgerd the Unbroken. My descriptions of places and characters may differ from the game because I mod Skyrim a lot and most everything is different. Please enjoy. Contains M content, FemxFem.

She walked in the Bannered Mare. Hulda greeted her as she always does to her costumers, the bard Mikael, known to be a player among the women, was playing the same music about the Age of Opression...

 

“ We drink to our youth, to days come and gone. For the age of aggression is just about done.  
We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own. With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home.  
Down with Ulfric the killer of kings. On the day of your death we'll drink and we'll sing.  
We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!  
But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams. “

 

She was a nNord, she despised that song. With a snort she walked to Hulda and gave her a bunch of firewood that was trade for some coins that she quickly put on the bag attached to her belt. She asked her for some Nord Ale as she placed the coins on the table, which was quickly handed to her by a Redguard woman. Her name was Saadia and she had the most beautiful blue yes, Dralsi has ever seen. The Nord asked herself if instead of eyes, she had two sapphires in their place. She took the bottle and quickly gulped down the liquid, her throat warming as it went down her throat. Such a pleasant feeling. She sighed satisfied and looked to the woman who was behind the counter.

Any rumors lately?  
Well, I heard the Companions are taking in new members. They're at Jorrvaskar, the mead hall. Just head right to the stairs and you can't miss it !  
What are the Companions? - The Nord asked as her eyes shifted to the bottle and she gulped a bit more of the liquid.  
You really aren't from here! - Hulda said incredulously. - They're the best group of warriors in whole Skyrim!  
I see. Maybe i'll take a look later. 

She finished the drink and turned around on her seat. It was all the same. The folks of Whiterun had gathered there, like they do every night after a hard day of work. Some sat by the fire, others occupied the tables on the corner of the building. Either way, all of them gathered and talked about all kinds of things: the rising of the dragons, wolfs that attacked their farms, skeevers roaming around the canal or even gossips.  
But one thing was different from it all. As she looked to her left, on one of the corners of the inn hall, hidden by the light that didn't reach the table, was a woman sitting by herself, eating some bread and gulping down some liquid from a big tankard. She was dressed in some Nordic steel armor, revealing a bit of her legs just before the steel boots made their way to her knees,she had greatsword equipped on her back and her hair was a tone of honey brown, short and disheveled.  
She got up as curiosity stroked, making her way to the table where the lonely woman was sitting.  
As she got closer she noticed she was mature, around her 40'ies, a lot older than her since she was 30. She was now standing in front of the woman and the other knowledge her with a scowl. She could finally see the others face as she looked up, she saw light blue eyes enhanced by honey brown lashes, a thin and beautifully shaped pointy nose,high cheekbones and a strong jaw line.The only thing that ruined her features where the two rather big scars she had on her left cheek down to her neck, which she found rather charming.

Want to to hear a little Nord wisdom? You don't really know a woman 'til you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her. - The lonely woman said.  
Is that an invitation? Because if it is, I would take it.  
Think you can go blade to blade with me, huh? You'd be dead in six seconds.  
So you claim that you are better than me. Bold I see. - The Nord smiled, enjoying the other woman. She was quite something, she admiring her strong personality.  
And why not? I could beat anyone in this city, bare-handed. A hundred gold says I knock your hide to the ground. Just fists. No weapons, no magic... no crying. Let's go!  
On! 

She saw the woman get up with a growl,putting the tankard that she was drinking from down with a loud thump at the same time by a loud sound coming from the chair she was sitting, and noticed her uncovered belly graced by toned abs. Actually as she took a closer look she saw how the woman had her whole body shaped, muscular. It was strangely beautiful to look at.  
She dodged a punch from the older woman and her thoughts vanished in seconds as she concentrated on the fist fight happening in front of her. Everyone in the bar had dodged to one side of the inn, to give them space as they cheerfully yelled motivating words. A fist fight was always an entertainment around this city, something that could break the ice of a long day of work and the war matters.Both women were running around the inn as they dodged each others punches, hard pants coming from their mouths from the exhaustion of the fight. Both were good and none wanted to give up. The fight was taking two minutes already and both just kept punching, dodging and sometimes getting punched. The older woman had bruises all over her face and had blood running from her nose as the younger had less bruises but there was more blood coming from her lower lip and nose. This didn't make them stop. The younger woman was evading all attacks from the other, punch landing harder each time, until the older fell on her knees defeated. As soon as the fight was over everyone went back to their previous places.

The younger woman approached her and tentatively reached an hand for her who was neglected as the proud woman got up and if the younger thought she was mad she was wrong as the words left the other's mouth:  
Now that's what I call a punch. You got me. Best fight I've had in years! There you are. 

She gave her the gold as promised.

Glad to hear that.  
I'm Uthgerd, The Unbroken. - The woman said as she reached her hand to the other for a hand shake.  
Dralsi. - She shook hands with the other. She had a firm grip.  
If you ever need another blade at your side, just ask. Wouldn't mind seeing how you handle a few trolls. 

 

Uthgerd offered her a sly smile as she went to the same spot she was sitting before. Dralsi was taken back by this, but composed herself and nodded as she accepted the offer.  
I'll take that in mind.  
Great! Now come on, let's drink! - Uthgerd pointed to the seat in front of her, indicating the other to join.

Dralsi complied, joining the other and they drank all night, talking about their adventures and battles, but mostly drinking. As the hours passed the people left the inn as they went to their homes chatting lively, probably from all the drinking. Both had their share, but they handled it pretty well. They took their time as they climbed down the stairs from the inn, as they stopped from time to time as they chat,trying to delay the departure that they obviously needed to do. Eventually the time came and they bid farewell, with unspoken promises of seeing each other again. Dralsi went her home, “Breezehome”, just down the street as she thought about the Nord warrior she just met.She made her steps light trying to not wake up Lydia and headed to her room, removing her fur armor and lying down under the warm, furry pelts of her bed.

Next day, she made the decision of searching for Ulthgerd and inviting the woman to accompany her through her quests as the other had proposed yesterday. Heading to the inn, she looked for her but the warrior wasn't there. As she climbed off the stairs of the inn, she saw a woman carrying two saber cat pelts on her left shoulder, fresh bloodied armor and unmistakably short honey brown hair.  
Uthgerd ! - Dralsi shouted.

The Nord woman looked around her for the source of the shout, scowl already on her face. As she saw Dralsi, she snorted and looked away. Dralsi frowned.  
Wait! - She run to her.  
Keep walkin', softgut. I'm more woman than you can handle.  
What ?  
You heard me.  
Rough day? - Dralsi tried.

Dralsi didn't understand the other woman's behavior. Yesterday everything was fine, but today she hardly acknowledged her.  
Get off ! - Uthgerd yelled.  
Hey! Don't blame it on me! - Dralsi yelled back.

Uthgerd sighed at this. The other was right, but she was too proud to admit it. She was a mighty warrior, she never learned about being nice, forgiving or simply saying sorry. She was Uthgerd, The Unbroken, she had fight numbers of people, numbers of creatures... She was always victorious. She didn't have many friends, but who cared? She never needed anyone by her side, ever! So why she felt like she did the wrong thing just now?

Seeing the other troubled, Dralsi placed one hand on the woman's shoulder.

We can talk. If you wish so.  
Come. - Uthgerd said, still not looking at the other, as she walked.

The younger woman followed her. They ended up in the Wind District of the city and stopped by a rather big house. Dralsi admired how huge it looked from the outside, but she thought that probably was just as big as her house just built in a different way. She saw Uthgerd take a key from her bag and open the door as she entered and welcomed her inside. The younger Nord felt uncomfortable to entering someone's house.After all, it was a private place and she felt like intruding, but again Uthgerd had welcomed her so she put the thought aside.  
As she made her way inside she noticed the living room and the stairs that led upstairs where she thought it was the bedroom. On the left was a simple wooden table where laid some bottles of Ale untouched and a sweetroll. She looked at Uthgerd, storing the saber cat pelts on the chest, located under the ladder,just beside some food sacks. A dresser was just by the foot of the stairs and as she made way further inside the unfamiliar place, in the northwestern corner was a dinner table with three seats, where laid a bottle of ale and a piece of bread. In the adjacent corner was a cupboard with clutter, while the shelves above held different types of cheese. South she saw a bookshelf with lots of books and she wondered if that was how the other occupied her time, while she was at home.

Uthgerd headed to the fireplace with two bottles of alto wine in her hand, placing them by the small table just in front, and lit up the fire.

You going to stand there or you're gonna join? - Uthgerd said, to Dralsi who was admiring the place.  
Nice place. - Dralsi said, as she joined the woman who was now sitting down by the fireplace, bottle in hand.  
Well. I don't settle down here much, so it's probably dusty.

As she mentioned it, Dralsi now noticed how the place looked so simple and empty, with some spider webs adorning the ceiling and walls, here and there. She took the other bottle of wine and gulped a bit of the liquid. She prefered Nord Ale, the taste was much sweeter and had that fresh fruitier flavour, but she drink it anyway. She looked at Uthgerd. She was silent, scowl never leaving her features, looking troubled about something.

You look troubled. What's wrong?  
You know of the Companions?  
Well, yesterday at the inn Hulda told me they where taking in new members.  
Yeah...Anyway. I tried to join them. - She said, looking everywhere but at the younger nord.  
Oh... I'm sure you did -  
They told me I was to hot headed. - She cut her off.  
Why?  
It wasn't my fault! I told them over and over that it was an accident! -The woman raised her voice slightly. - They wanted me to prove my worth, so they threw me up against a young whelp of a lad, hardly old enough to grow his first chin-hairs. I guess they thought a woman wasn't strong enough to hurt him. I didn't mean for him to die! Why would I want that? I just... lost control. - Her voice died when she uttered the last words.

Dralsi noticed now how the older warrior worked with her feelings. She was to proud to give in what she was feeling, but her voice gave away it all. She knew the woman felt bad to kill the young lad and probably it bothered her more than not being accepted, even though she knew she wouldn't confess it. But she was at loss of words. What could possibly she say that could make the other feel better? So she stood there,sitting by the fireplace, only listening to the other sigh as she placed a hand over the older woman's free one that was resting on her knee. The reaction from Uthgerd was a mist of surprise as she turned her head to her and a mist of an unfamiliar feeling crossing her face and she scowled once again. Gosh that woman scowled a lot! That was Dralsi thought at that time as she gave her a tentatively smile, a reassuring grip on her hand that made the warrior woman look away at lost. Dralsi retreated her hand, afraid she had made the other uncomfortable.Silent overtook them for some minutes as they finished their drinks.

I... appreciate what you did. Thanks for, huh, listening. - Uthgerd broke the silence.  
Anytime.

She wondered if she should ask the other if she would like to join her on her adventures.  
Uthgerd, I wanted to ask you something.  
Yes? - The Nord warrior looked at her rising one eyebrow.  
Would you like to join me as you said before? 

Uthgerd eyes were open wide now. She never thought that she would actually want her by her side. No one ever did, because she was a rough lady, with rough manners. Even the kids that walked by, would avoid her. The only person who sometimes talked to her was Mikael, the bard known as the one who hit on all the ladies. Gladly she wasn't his type, so both coud have sometimes a decent conversation. She had partners before, but they didn't last. She was too proud, too independent and too rough for a loving relationship. She never missed them. She had given up on being in a relationship for a long time, preferring to be alone and doing things her own with no one interfering. But now, she heard herself answering otherwise.

It would be an honor. - She answered.  
Great !  
When we start?  
Right now?  
On it! - Uthgerd said with a new fire in her eyes. 

.

One month passed with the company of Uthgerd by her side. Dralsi learned that the woman was a beast when fighting. She never backed up on a fight even if she got badly hurt. She remembers how worried she got when they were taking some bandit camp down and one of the bastards managed to slit her leg deeply and blood was gushing out the wound, but Uthgerd keep going, ignoring the pain. 

.

It was a cloudy day. The sky was stained with a monotonous grey color and darker clouds could be seen everywhere, threatening the folks below with promising raining. They were out in the wild, trying to reach a camp of bandits located near Whiterun for a good amount of money that the Jarl put on a bounty for the ones who cleared the area. They took the job immediately, a fire growing inside Uthgerd as she looked forward to their next task.  
When they managed to locate the bandit camp, they sneaked through the wind grass, who faded them from the enemies view, trying to find an opening that lead inside the camp. As they did, Uthgerd charged almost immediately, to eager, as she carried her not so light greatsword in her hands, towards the bandits who weren't expecting an attack. Dralsi had shook her head at the woman's eagerness as she took her Hunter bow, still in stealth, as she covered the warrior woman, taking down the archers that were aiming at her. But then she heard a loud cry. She saw Uthgerd on her knees, looking at her leg and a bandit with two blades in his hand. She was hit. She put the bow on her back as she took her Orchish dagger in her right hand as the left one produced a light green energy that she shoot at the bandit making him stop the dead blow he was prepared to give to Uthgerd. As she approached she saw the deep cut on the others leg and how much blood was gushing out, but as she reached her, she saw the Warrior woman get up, trying to ignore the pain and slitting the enemy's torso in a diagonal slash. The bandit's blood covered the warrior from head to toe, but didn't stop the woman from charging and attacking the one bandit left. Dralsi joined her and the two of them, easily defeated him.  
As the battle ended, Uthgerd fell on the ground as she grunted from the pain she was feeling. Dralsi kneeled down beside her as she looked at the bloody wound.Worry all over her face.  
Are you crazy Uthgerd? Why didn't you stop?  
The heat of battle is the fire that forges the strongest blades. It's an old Nord proverb. That, and... - She hissed. - a true Nord never misses a chance to test her worth.  
That could have killed you! And you don't need to prove yourself! At least not to me. - Her voice rose significantly. - I know how much your worth.

That had made the older woman eyes widen. No one had praised her like that. Genuinely. However she stood silent as she tried to not give in to the pain that was making her dizzy,it was then that she saw an hand offering her a little bottle with red liquid inside.

What's that? - She asked.  
Take it. Drink it! It's a potion I made. It's not much, but it will help the wound somehow.  
Is this thing trustable? - Uthgerd asked as she eyed the strange drink in her hands.  
It saved me a couple of times. We need you healed, we need you in Whiterun, now. So that will hold of as we head there.

Uthgerd drank the liquid, almost throwing up because of the taste. She wiped her mouth and vomits took control over her again. She coughed a couple of times, Dralsi rubbing her back.

You could have told me that shit tasted awful.  
Sorry tiger, but I know you enough to know, that telling you would probably making you not drinking it. - She smirked.

Uthgerd tried to get up, but was pushed gently down, by the younger Nord.  
Where are you going? That wound needs to be taken care.  
I thought the awful shit you gave me would treat me.  
It's only a minor one, i'm not skilled in alchemy just know the basics. That will just take out some secondary pain. Now lay down.  
I'm fine.  
Uthgerd! - Dralsi threatened.  
Fine! - She said giving up. - Stupid child.  
Stubborn woman.

Uthgerd was grateful though. Dralsi was tending her wound with much care. It sting a bit, well. A lot, when she poured some alcohol on it to clean it. She had gritted her teeth, holding back the pain, but she knew the other one noticed as she flashed a worried look over her. She hated that. She was a mighty warrior, she was fierce and was supposed to be strong and feared.  
Dralsi was tying some linen wraps she took from her bag around her leg, to stop the blood. Uthgerd felt less dizzy and less pain as minutes passed, even though the leg still hurt a lot, the pain had subsided. Probably the effects of that potion Dralsi had gave her. Finishing tending the wound the best way she could, Dralsi helped the other sit and placed the others arm around her shoulder as she made some effort to lift Uthgert on her feet, slowly.  
Can you stand?  
Of course. Do you think i'm a weakling? - The older woman spit.  
Dralsi shook her head as she proceeded to carry the woman to their destiny.  
On the way, Uthgerd started to feel tired, her muscles were giving in and the pain was becoming unbearable. Her breaths started becoming ragged, turning into a heavy panting. Her features darkened as her brows furrowed as she felt a shot of pain hit her. She spasmed. Dralsi noticed this and stopped looking at her worried.

Are you alright?  
N-No. - Uthgerd tried to say. - I feel so much pain. I can't walk anymore.  
C'mon. Don't give in. We are almost there.  
I'm trying, but my legs, my body are giving in.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden and involuntarily fell on her knees, dragging Dralsi with her. The last thing she heard was the other screaming her name. It started raining.  
Uthgerd! Shit! - Dralsi cursed.  
Dralsi checked if the other was breathing, as she saw that the other still had a pulse with much effort she got up, supporting the woman on her back all the way to Whiterun.

She was now standing in the Temple of Kinareth and she asked for help to the Priestess Danica who took care of the wounded. She quickly came to aid her and her companion as she made the uncouncious woman lay on the stone platform where all where tended to. 

What happened? - Danica asked.  
She has a deep wound on her leg. Probably it cut her muscle. I gave her a potion, but just a minor one yet I think the effects were rendered shut as she felt all the pain at once and just gave in. - Dralsi explained as she slumped on her knees supporting herself on the stone bed in front of her.  
Are you alright?  
I'm fine. Just treat her, please. 

The Priestess untied the wraps on the leg and scrunched her nose upon the sight. She immediately, closed her eyes hovering her hands above the wound, as she concentrated deeply. Dralsi observed as a yellow gleam was formed in the healer's hands and surrounded the wound as it healed.  
The Priestess made it look so simple. Dralsi wished she could do that kind of stuff too. Yet, the arts of magicka were limited to her. The only bit she knew and was good with, was some Illusion one.  
She saw the light fade as the Priestess turned to look at her.

She'll be fine. You did a great job with that potion and that knot on her leg.She just needs some rest now and so do you.  
It's fine.  
Here let me help you. 

The Priestess hovered her hands, once again , over her and the light reappeared, surrounding her whole body easing the sore muscles.

Thanks. - Dralsi said.  
It's my duty. Now I must tend to the others who are wounded as well. Feel free to stay or leave as you wish. - She excused herself with a gentle smile.

Dralsi nodded as she stayed by Uthgerd's side. 

When Uthgerd woke up it was late at night or early in the morning. She didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she found herself lying down in a place that she didn't recognize. She looked around as she tried to sit, as the place started to sink with all the wounded around her. She was at Kine's Temple, back in Whiterun. She tried to remember what happened and the last thing she remembered was her knees giving out and Dralsi screaming her name, worried. That's right! Dralsi. Where she was? She shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness and when she opened them she saw a figure sitting down on the ground, against where she had wake up.  
Dralsi? - She called.  
What in Oblivion was she doing there? Had she carried her all the way here? Had she stayed by her side all this time? No, probably it wasn't like that. Uthgerd felt herself blush slightly.  
Stupid me. I'm a grown woman, why i'm getting flustered. - She mumbled to herself.

She placed a hand over the sleeping woman ans shook her gently. The young woman stirred from her slumber as she moaned as she stretched and then in a quick motion she turned to the hand that had shake her.  
Uthgerd! - Her eyes wide. - You're awake!  
Of course child ! - The older woman proudly said.  
You scared me to death! - She hugged her, without thinking twice.  
Huh...

Uthgerd was at loss. Was she really being hugged? By the younger one? She blushed as she stood there, being hugged, tensing up every second that passed. Dralsi noticed this and she let go as quick as she engaged. 

Oh! R-Right sorry. - Dralsi apologized.  
It's okay.  
How are you feeling?  
Dizzy, muscles are sore but I've been worst.  
Good to hear that.

Silence overtook them for a few moments as both looked at each other. Uthgerd noticed how dirty the other was, with blood and mud all over her face and body. She resisted the urge to gently clean her face with her hand.

How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was falling down.  
Well. I carried you all the way.  
You what? How?  
What do you mean how? I carried you on my back! I'm no weakling remember?  
It's not that. It's just, i'm heavier than you.  
You're fine. - She blurted out, not noticing the blush that crept up Uthgerd's cheeks. - I did it, didn't I? Not complaining. 

They soon went back to Uthgerth's house as she stubbornly wanted to go away from the Temple as an excuse of hating to see wounded people. Gosh that woman was proud !

 

.

 

Her thoughts of that day ended when they reached their destiny and Uthgerd settled their things down. They were at Riverwood, sitting by the river, trying to catch some fish for dinner. They retrieved the family heirloom for Lucan, the guy from the Riverwood Trader. It was a mighty quest. They entered some old ruins and killed all bandits and defeated Draugrs. Dralsi hated those, they were nasty and loud. Like always Uthgerd just charged in with all her might. No worries on her mind as Dralsi was the cautious one as she sneaked through and killed the enemies with her bow or dagger. It was hard but the gold they received paid off.  
She helped the Warrior woman catch some fish,and when they caught a handful of them they set up a fire and proceeded to cook them.  
As they ate in silence Dralsi also remembered another day when Uthgerd found out that she was the so talked Dragonborn. She remembers how her eyes had widened in surprise, but gladly for her, she didn't make a big deal of it as all the others who knew about her and her destiny. She was grateful for Uthgerd being so simple sometimes. She hated when people treated her like if she was a noble. Even Lydia who at the beginning called her as “My Thane” was told not to, because she was no more, no less than before. 

 

.

 

It was a sunny day and they were returning to Falkreath after killing, another bunch of bandits for Brunwulf Free-Winter. Half the way as both of them,walked back in a chilled pace, laughing and talking about their victorious work, commenting the surprised looks of their enemies faces as they attacked their camp, they heard a loud cry from the skies. A cry that was far to unfamiliar to Ulthgerd and too familiar to Dralsi.

What in Oblivion was that? - Uthgerd asked as she looked for the source of the sound.  
A dragon. - Dralsi answered ,as she also looked at the sky, features darkening all of a sudden.  
What? - Her gaze went to the thief beside her.

She was pushed to the ground by the younger Nord, as the Dragon launched flying towards them, claws ready to shred them in pieces, but failing. Uthgerd was looking at the big beast in bewilderment. She heard about the rising of the Dragons, but she never saw one and never believed in tales. But now there she was, almost killed by one if it was not by the younger one who just saved her life once again. She shook her head, concentrating on the fact that a giant Dragon just attacked them and that either they run or them fought it bravely and prayed to the Divines to survive. As she looked at the Thief, lying down beside her, looking for a decision and as she saw her get up and taking out her bow, arrow ready, aiming towards the beast, she knew that the answer was taking it down bravely. She smirked on how bold the other was, even tough she also thought the other had gone mad. Two people could never defeat such mighty beast and survive.  
She got up and also took out her bow that Dralsi had made for her weeks ago. She also had trained her the skills of archery as she told her that sometimes to take down a prey and get home victorious, the arts of the stealth and the skills of archery where much more precise and effective than charging at full speed, with a loud cry of battle. They shoot the arrows as the beast fled above their heads, some arrows missing some making their way as they hit weak spots. The Dragon was flying in circles as it breathed fire, and when it hovered in front of them and Dralsi noticed that it was ready to turn them to ashes, she grabbed Uthgerd by the arm and run at full speed to the woods, hiding behind the rocks, as the beast followed them in the sky.  
Dralsi noticed how Uthgerd was shocked to see the beast in front of them she made the Nord woman look at her and said:

We need to kill it. I'll go in front and you cover me okay?  
Are you crazy woman? That thing is huge,there is no way you can defeat it. I don't even know how to defeat it myself and live through it.  
Trust me! Try to shoot it in the neck or in the head. It's, it's weak spots.  
How do you even -  
Later. Now cover me. Use the techniques I taught you, and never, ever get out from here!

The older Nord only nodded, trusting her companion as she saw her getting out from their hiding spot and bait the dragon as Uthgerd aimed to it, an eye closed, holding her breath as she gracefully let the arrow loose seeing it hit the beast on it's neck, hiding again, just like Dralsi had taught her and doing it all over again.  
The dragon was now down on the ground, looking bigger as it stood right in front of Dralsi, who looked like an ant ready to be stomped. She saw how Dralsi evaded one bite and how hard she tried to not get stomped and when Uthgerd saw the giant beast dragon in position to breath fire and Dralsi too close to it and too far from a safe spot, she automatically came out from her hiding place as she shouted her name, heart stopping a little, but beating back to life quicker than usual, eyes wide.

Dralsi!

It was then she heard the words.

“Feim Zii Gron”

And Uthgerd saw Dralsi disappear in the mist of flames. Her legs gave out as her knees fell to the ground, as the woman that was once with her, died just in front of her. She shook her head is disbelief.

Stupid child! Told her she couldn't defeat it.

She noticed the tears that started to form in her eyes, as some fell down her face, clouding her vision. Then she heard a scream, of a voice she knew well. She looked at the place where she saw Dralsi being engulfed by the flames and saw a figure that looked so much like her. Was her eyes playing a trick on her? She saw the figure stance as she held a dagger in it's hand and proceeded to cut in the flesh of the beast's feet and wings, injuring it. She heard the beast giving a loud cry and then she heard another set of foreign words.

“Tiid Klo Ul“

And Uthgerd saw the Dragon stop in it's tracks as if the time stopped for it and she heard the figure shout on her direction.

Uthgerd! Fire now! - It said.

Getting out from her trance,she aimed to the creature right away, and shot several arrows in it's way. All hitting it's critical spot. The figure ahead gave multiple blows on the still unmoving creature and after a few moments it had finally died. Uthgerd saw the figure being surrounded by a flowing energy, as the dragon reduced itself in only bones as if it was dead not a minute ago. She let herself rest against the rocks,beside her, as she slid down until she reached the ground,exhausted. She looked at the approaching figure that stopped right in front of her.

Are you alright?  
She felt a supportive hand on her shoulder. A pair of eyes looked at her, flashing worry all over.  
Dralsi? Is it you? - Uthgerd tried, unsure if it really was the other one.  
Yeah...  
You're alive. I was so scared. How? I saw... 

She felt another hand wiping her face and eyes. She realized, she still had tears rolling down her face and it felt so unfamiliar, so foreign, so not like her. She felt Dralsi wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace.  
I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry.

Uthgerd hugged the younger back,basking in the warmth of the other, as silent tears where still streaming down her face. They stood there for a moment while Uthgerd composed herself, the usual scowl in her face as she pushed the other back. Dralsi was confused and only looked at the older woman, who looked troubled.

How the hell, are you alive?  
It's a long story... - Dralsi sighed.  
I saw you dead! Consummed by the flames of that thing!That was supposed to be some kind of petty legend - She raised her voice.  
Uthgerd... - Dralsi tried.  
What was all that about in the end? How can you -  
Uthgerd! Stop! - She cut her short. - I'm the Dragonborn.  
What? - Was all Uthgerd managed to say.  
You know the legend of the dragons right? There's the one in the legend that fights the dragons, that's the Dragonborn. That's me. And it's all true.

Uthgerd went silent all of a sudden, just looking at the woman before her. She couldn't be serious right? Dragonborn? Dragons? Those were legends.

You're joking, right?  
No... I would never joke about something serious. - Dralsi spoke ever so quietly. - I use the power of the Voice. The Thu'um, what you heard was me performing a shout, the Dragon tongue. That's how Dragons fight using the Thu'um...

Uthgerd just listened.

It's basically a fight of words as each one unleashes a type of power. What you saw when you thought I was being consumed by those flames was me becoming ethereal. I'm not able to do damage but also nothing is able to give me damage. And lastly, you saw me slowing down time, so that my foe keeps from moving or attacking as I took the opportunity to injure and defeat it. In the end I absorb it's soul.

Uthgerd stayed silent and Dralsi started to get worried. She knew the woman wasn't into old tales and old legends. That's why she hadn't told her. Plus she didn't want her to see her as someone mighty and special just like everyone. She was still her.

So it's true, huh? I never believed those stupid tales. - Uthgerd tried to get up and was helped by her companion. - Let's go. I'm tired.

Dralsi was confused by the woman's behavior.A minute ago she was awkwardly silent and now she just accepted it all and wanted to go? Was she upset? Did she think differently of her now?

Uthgerd...  
Yes child?  
Are you upset?  
Why?  
That I didn't tell you this. That i'm one of those silly legends you despise.

Uthgerd remained silent for a second,only looking at the other.  
No. - She finally said. - Everyone has secrets they don't wanna talk about.  
I see. - Dralsi looked to the ground, feeling unsure.  
Also, I don't despise you. Far from that.You're still you and that's what matters.

Dralsi's eyes widden at the answer the other gave her.The other did not look at her, but she knew how serious she was and how she meant every word. No one has said that bout her being the Dragonborn ever. Everyone started treating her like a noble, with fear and respect. She hated that.So as Uthgerd said those words she felt grateful, blessed even.They made their way to the city.

Late at night, when they were drinking some mead at the Dead Man's Drink, Uthgerd was acting like she always did but Dralsi felt she needed to explain something to the Warrior woman.

Uthgerd... - She started.  
Yes?  
I want you to know that I really appreciate how your vision of me didn't change.  
Was it supposed to?  
No. Not at all. But everyone as soon as they learn who I am, fake the respect they suddenly have for me and treated me like a noble, a totallly different person. I'm no more, no less of what I am, just because I'm Dragonborn. That's why I didn't tell you.So thank you...for being so understanding.  
Sure I was surprised but it really doesn't change who you are. And I don't think i'm... 

She was cut off as she felt a gentle kiss,lingering on her forehead. Dralsi had somehow got up from her sit and kissed her. Uthgerd blushed, deep shade of red adorning her cheeks and it wasn't from the drinks she had that night.

 

.

Child! Child! - She heard a voice yell. 

She was taken from her trance, and was now back to Riverwood. Where both were having their dinner, even though Dralsi barely touched her food at all. She looked up and saw Uthgerd in front of her, releasing her from that daydream.

You've been out all day.  
Huh? - Dralsi could only mutter, confused.  
You've been thinking too much about anything or everything. What is bothering you?  
Oh! Sorry. Nothing's bothering. Well, actually I was just thinking about back then when you got that deep cut from that bandit and when you learned I was the Dragonborn.

Uthgerd furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose, like something smelled funny. She sat back on the green grass as she took a bite on one of the salmons they caught, before asking:

Why you're thinking about that?  
I don't know. My thoughts just drifted for awhile. I was thinking how worried I was when you got injured and how I thought you could have died. You were so irresponsible back then. If you died I would be devastated.  
Why's that? - Uthgerd asked. Shyness and insecurity could be heard on her voice.  
Why's what?  
Why would you be devastated? I'm just a Warrior woman, a companion who's helping you battling, plus i'm no great company to anyone.

This time was Dralsi's time to scowl. She didn't know why Uthgerd was saying these things, she was always so confident and always taking any chance to prove what she's worth even though, Dralsi knew how much worthy the other was.

I would be devastated, because you're a great person and I like you.You never failed me and always stood by my side, protecting each other. That's a valuable thing. People aren't trustworthy these days, but you were always there. And I don't see why you think you're not a good company.  
Well... It's a long story. - Uthgerd said looking up at the vivid blue sky, following the fast speed of the clouds that graced it here and there.  
We have all day tiger.

Uthgerd blushed a bit by the nickname, but quickly composed herself. What was she a little girl, who got flustered by anything? Since she traveled with Dralsi, she changed. She said things she never said for a long time, she thought things se never thought for a long time and worst, she felt things she never felt for a long time. She had changed because of that woman, the only one who could take her for surprise with nice words and kind gestures, that transformed every bit of toughness in her and melted it away. It's was troublesome. They could never be together that way.Their age gap, how herself was a though woman, a stubborn one, that no one could take her in after some time. How Dralsi was so much better, so kind and always ready to just listen and help.She knew she was difficult person, harsh even. So she just got away from all the fairy-tales they once told her about when she was little and lived the reality of her life. The reality where she stood in Skyrim alone, bringing bandits and all kinds of creatures out of their misery. That's how she knew how to act, how to live and yet there she was, not alone but with one special person, she enjoyed the most to be with, telling her things she just told her soul.

Let's put it like this. No one has ever bothered to be with me. They see me they avoid me.  
Why?- Dralsi pressed on.  
Child, look at me! - She placed an hand on her chest armor and looked at Dralsi. - I'm not one of those, sweet young city girls, that every man falls for. I'm a Warrior, people fear me because i'm harsh by nature. People don't want a woman like that.

Dralsi noticed how her tone went from a angry one to a sad one. She knew the woman was pretty much independent, but everyone wanted a bit of romance from time to time. She wondered if Uthgerd had relationships in the past and if all them ended up badly, so she was alone. She heard Uthgerd continuing to speak,her emotions overtaking her for the first time, as the older Nord was always so committed to herself, not sharing much about her life.

Past relationships taught me that i'm no good with words and romance. They all found better girls to fuck or to marry, leaving me always behind in the end, telling me I was too hot-headed, too old, too much for anyone to handle.I felt useless as a partner. They never lasted and in the end I just gave up on finding someone and just concentrated on being with myself.

Uthgerd had her head hanging low, playing with her fingers in deep thought.Why she was telling that to the other? Was it really okay to tell her about herself. Perhaps she too, will grow tired of her. But the next that were spilled out from the younger's lips surprised her more than learning that she was the Dragonborn.

\- I think you look perfect.

Dralsi was looking at her with such intensity in her eyes. Both knew that she was crossing the line, that she was entering a path that no one dared for too long, a path Uthgerd had closed long ago. But Dralsi didn't care. She had opened many rusty doors before, venturing through difficult paths always exiting victorious. She would open this though door and venture forth, victorious, even if it took a day, a month a year or all her lock-picks. She would be victorious,for it's treasure would be more worth it than any lost one on those forgotten ruins.  
It was then she turned to the other,closing their distance. An hand made it's way to Uthgerd's left cheek as it caressed it slowly and gently, at the same time tracing the scars that marked the mature skin of the other. Uthgerd held her breath for a few seconds, shocked by the boldness of the other or for the fact that herself was feeling like giving up. But she couldn't. So she backed away a bit from the other as she looked everywhere but at her direction.

Don't try to reopen something that is long gone.  
If it's long gone, you wouldn't say to not reopen it.

A serious tone was evident on Dralsi's voice and Uthgerd never saw the younger one speak like that.

It's a lost case girl. Don't waste your time.  
Why? 

Uthgerd saw the other approaching slower this time. Her boldness was indeed something to be praised. Uthgerd saw how the younger Nord was now, kneeling in front of her and joined their foreheads, as she supported herself with her hands. Uthgerd breathed her scent but said:

Look at me! I'm old. You are at least 10 years younger than me and you have such great future ahead. You're a great thief, you're the Dragonborn, you'll have lots of thrilling tales to tell. And me, I'm not one of those pretty city girls giggling and dreaming about their first love, neither I am a noble, dressed in riches. Don't waste it.  
I never asked you to be any of that. You're you. 

Dralsi kissed Uthgerd's forehead just like before. Uthgerd had close her eyes, leaning on the feeling she wanted to reject so much and then ,she felt a pair of plump dry lips touching hers softly.And when she processed what had happened, she was being pushed back to the ground as somehow a tongue made it's way inside her mouth as it played with her own wet muscle in an intimate fight for dominance, just like the first day they met. And Uthgerd was lost in the cravings of her soul, answering every touch and every heated kiss and when she felt the lips that engaged leave she saw Dralsi looking at her lovingly.

Your age is beautiful. - She touched the woman's scars lightly. - I don't see an old woman, but a beautiful one charmed by the years. I don't know why no one put up with you, but i'm glad they didn't. That honor is for me to take, as I would love to show you how a Nord woman makes love to another.

Dralsi gave Uthgerd a sexy smirk. The Warrior was pretty much speechless, as her eyes looked at the younger on top of her. Uthgerd never thought that in her life she would feel what it's to be loved or to love again. Skyrim was not a land of romance, but sure things like these happened. Uthgerd thought that they didn't to her. But now, there was this little Thief who is bold enough to promise her intense pleasure, proving her wrong on all her beliefs.

You're wasting your time,child. - Uthgerd said, hand tracing Dralsi's lips.

But she and Dralsi knew that she didn't mean it like last time as she smiled softly and they locked lips once again. Uthgerd felt like those stupid city girls when finding their first love. When they felt the first touch that filled their body which a perturbing electricity that ran through their whole body, when they felt at lost of what to grab, when hands roamed everywhere and lips marked skin heatedly, when teeth marked skin possessively and all they could do was giving themselves to the person they loved and melt away, engulfed in the warmth of their very first love.  
Dralsi had taken the Warrior's chest armor off in the process,leaving her only in panties as she took in the beauty of the woman before her. Light blue eyes looking at her, piercing her very soul, straight perfect shaped nose and thin lips, down to her big full breasts and toned belly. She was now kissing and sucking on the visible skin softly, leaving marks all over the body beneath her. She heard a moan from the other's mouth, as her teeth bit the hardened by the cold nipple,hands groping the big breasts of the woman. She licked in circular motions, smiling as it earned her a couple more of sounds. Her hands where roaming everywhere, lingering touches on the other's belly as she traced every scar made from old battles, each one telling her stories in brail. The older woman was a mess. Writhing beneath her, as she rubbed her center teasingly slowly, feeling hands making their way to her own hair, pulling at it slightly as thin lips let out puffs of warm air. She'd stop her ministrations, to look at the mature face of the one she loved for quite some time now. Blue loving eyes opening slowly, confused by the sudden lack of touching as they locked eyes. Dralsi could only smile and kiss Uthgerd briefly.

You're beautiful. - She said.  
Uthgerd blushed, but composed herself and remarked proudly:  
And naked and horny. And you're still pretty much dressed!  
Let's take care of that. - Dralsi smirked.

As she straighten herself up on her knees, still on top of Uthgerd, she started to loosen the laces of her fur armor, when she felt hands prying her own,as they replaced them loosening the fabric. Uthgerd managed to sit and was now pulling her armor down, making her half naked. She felt how the Warrior woman cupped her breasts with her hands and massaged them fiercely, kissing now and then, biting harshly but not harsh enough to hurt. Dralsi heard herself moan quietly as the sensitive skin was being teased,tortured by waves of pleasure. Uthgerd had cupped her ass and changed their positions as she was now on top of Dralsi. She looked at the younger one and kissed her longingly, bold tongue licking the other's lower lip asking for entrance that was pretty much given right away and she explored every corner, learning the flavor of the other and getting as much of it as she could. She pushed the fabric all the way down Dralsi's legs,along with her underwear, tossing it away as she admired the younger's legs with her hands up to her navel, pressing her fingers teasingly at the sides of the other's thighs. Dralsi had her arms around her neck now, pushing her down, as she shook from the caresses of Uthgerd, breath coming out ragged, hair now wild, untamed. Uthgerd found herself melt upon the sight. She was such a sweet young thing looking like that and she couldn't believe that they were doing that. She couldn't believe how lucky she felt right now, but she wasn't gonna admit that to anyone, only to her very soul.  
She descended to the level of the other's belly and licked invisible paths, down to the other's thighs, mouthing skin hungrily, kissing slowly as she loved the reactions she got from the other who arched her back. It was when she moved to the sensitive spot that she saw Dralsi grip the grass beneath them and heard a long moan leaving those plump lips. She smirked as she dug her fingers on her hips and licked her deeper, teeth scrapping across her clit, making the younger woman a hot mess beneath her, hips meeting her tongue pulling her head down in a silent plea for more. Uthgerd complied and after some moments fingers joined tongue and Dralsi could only moan restlessly as the mature woman drove her insane. Soon she pulled Uthgerd down to her,clinging onto her shoulders, legs wrapping around her waist as moans spilled out from her lips next to the other's ears.  
Uthgerd growled, biting on Dralsi's neck fiercely, quickening her thrusts. It took less than a minute for the younger Nord's moaning to rise in volume and one last breathy moan as she came, shaking violently, in the other's hand, who slowed the pace till the girl calmed down. She retreated her fingers and licked them clean, smiling at the figure beneath, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.  
Dralsi had pulled the other down and rolled on top of her, as she played with the other's breasts, biting softly as she rub the hips together. She heard Uthgerd's shy mewls, slipping for her throat and she decided to play a little with the proud woman. Her hand travelled lower to the other's hips and she lowered herself to reach the one of the other's leg pushing it upwards as she kissed it at the same time. Uthgerd sighed pleasantly by the younger woman's ministrations, Dralsi was kissing her tight dangerously close to her wetness. She was so wrapped up in lust towards the other that she knew that it would take all of her willpower to not come just from a touch. The younger woman was sexy, had beautiful grey crystal clear eyes, that only added to the amount of charm she had. As Dralsi mouthed her through her underwear, she let out a loud moan and jolted from surprise. She looked at Dralsi and saw her looking at her mischievously, face pressed between her legs, but she could see the grin, the sexy grin that she wore from making her moan shamelessly. She felt the younger Nord bit her clit and lick her, still not removing her underwear. She writhed as her hands went to her own hair as she felt waves of pleasure hit her hard, just from that. Was she that needy? Or it was the other's intense gaze on her, never drifting, as she drove her crazy?  
She grunted as she felt the release so close, but she didn't want to come just yet so she tried to warn the other.  
Wait...  
Hmm? - Dralsi said, between her legs, never stopping.  
Don't... please.  
Why? - Dralsi still didn't stop.  
I'm...Hmrgh! - She grunted. - I'm about to cum and I don't...  
Don't worry. - Dralsi said, between her ministrations, voice sultry. - I'll make sure, you cum again. 

And with that she mouthed her through the piece of fabric and Ulthgerd came with a scream, hands leaving her hair and finding Dralsi's head, pressing it deeper and she rode off her orgasm.  
Fuck! - she cursed, breath heavy.  
That's pretty much what we are doing hun. - Dralsi smirked.  
Funny... - Uthgerd said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Dralsi laugh a bit and kissed her, looking lovingly at the woman she loved. She voiced her feelings.

Zu'u Het Fah Uthgerd. ( I live for Uthgerd.) - She said in dragon tongue.  
What did you say about me?  
It's a secret.

And before Uthgerd could protest, she was between her legs again, no fabric on the way, as she caressed the woman's pearl with her tongue enticing a growl from Uthgerd. She kept going as she added a finger inside the other, later adding two. She looked up and saw Uthgerd's figure with her back arched as she trusted her hips into her face,silently demanding more, lips parted exhaling hot mewls that soon where replaced by loud, needy moans and fiercer thrusts and a pull at her hair. Dralsi knew she was close so she stopped teasingly, and saw the other whimper at the loss. She saw the older woman look at her in a angry way, but she meant no harm and so Dralsi kissed her center and whispered.

“Fo.”

A cold breeze made it's way inside her and Uthgerd arched her back in surprise,a breathy gasp leaving her lips, as the cold feeling filled her whole. She felt her younger lover smirk and she heard her whisper again.

“Vol.”

This time a warm sensation filled her mixing with the cold air as Dralsi's tongue played deeper inside and Uthgerd felt like dying from pleasure. It felt so good. She was at loss. She arched her back all the way up and arms where supporting her by grasping at the soil and grass and when Dralsi inserted one finger again, continuously finding her g-spot she came hard, shaking violently and moans of the others name left her mouth unconsciously. She felt the other part as she calmed down and lying beside her taking her in a warm embrace.

That was amazing. - Uthgerd managed to say, as she cuddled.  
Glad to know. - Dralsi smiled as she traced the other's jawline with her fingers.

.

 

A year later.  
They where in the middle of a fight, close to Riften. It was night-time and they were walking along the river when two beasts came from nowhere and attacked them from behind. Both beasts had fur all over their bodies, yellow piercing eyes and a long snout, big strong fangs as they opened their mouths to bite them.  
Werewolves!

 

They dodged their attacks, Dralsi giving a mortal side wards and Uthgerd blocking it with her war-hammer, both hands gripping it tight as she pushed the beasts of and readied herself to land a blow on it. Dralsi drew her daggers as she ran to the second beast who was focusing solely on her and tried to cut it, only to be shoved down with intense force. Blood came out from her head down to her face and she wiped it off with her hand as she growled quietly and charged again. She managed to dodge some of the attacks even landing some blows but not that effective. The beasts were strong. She looked over to Uthgerd that was a few meters away, dodging with difficulty the attacks of her opponent who seemed to be earning more ground with each second. She cursed to herself, they were in disadvantage. She charged again, trying to land some more blows, as she saw the beast ready to lift her in the air again she dodged by slipping under it's feet and slashed them in the way as she got up, not wasting any minute she landed herself with a mortal on top of the creature and as she was ready to slash it's neck, she heard a scream.  
She looked over and saw Uthgerd being thrown to the river, landing on it with a loud splash, body never coming out.  
One deep strong cut. The beast was dead.  
Fear overtook her. She run and dove into the river as tried to look for Uthgerd. It was so dark, she couldn't she a thing.She swam as fast as she could as she looked behind to see the beast still chasing her, a whole minute passed and no sight of Uthgerd. She needed to lure the beast away.  
So she swam to the surface and hid behind some rocks. She hold her breath praying that the beast didn't find her. She heard something rise from the water, grotesque grunts of heavy breathing. She tensed as she leaned more into the rocks, trying to make herself scarse. The beast walked past her and went away. She let out the breath and quickly dove again in the water. She swam for some minutes, never finding the Warrior woman. Her heart was beating fast as the thought of Uthgerd dead crossed her mind. She cursed to her mind.  
She went to the surface to catch her breath.  
Uthgerd ! - She called.  
No answer.  
Uthgerd !

 

She gave up. But then, she saw a figure swimming towards her. She went pale as she thought it was the beast, but then the figure made itself clear, more human like.  
And then Uthgerd was in front of her.

I'm still here. - The Warrior said breathlessly.

Dralsi wasted any time as she threw herself into the other, embracing her tightly. She heard a “hmmph” coming from the other, and felt one arm wrapping around herself and a light kiss on her forehead.

I thought you were dead ! I was so scared. 

Dralsi, looked at the other and then noticed a purple bruise on the other's cheek, smudged blood, probably from the water, running down her chin. She cupped her cheek. Uthgerd's eyes were soft as she looked at her. She thought about how much love they held right now.

You won't get rid of me just like that. - Uthgerd said.  
I'll would never dream about it. - Dralsi kissed her.

They swam together to surface and stopped by the river to rest for awhile. A grunt was heard and Dralsi looked at Uthgerd.

I lost my warhammer. - She said annoyed.  
Don't worry we'll get you one. Let's go somewhere safe to stay the night. I just killed one beast and I don't know where the other went.

Getting up, both walked through the woods now, looking for some cave or hidding place under some rocks. After an hour they found some place under some big rocks and they decided to set their stuff there. They made a campfire with some wood and placed some meat on a stick, just on top of it. They took their furs out of their bags and made their bed for the night, wet armors and clothes lying beside the warming fire, that slowly dried them. They were left in their underwear and were close to each other to share the heat. Dralsi was tending to Uthgerd's wound, aplying water and some herbs as the other hissed from time to time. They ate the meat when it was ready and both felt satisfied as they lied down on the furs, that were now warming them, stomachs full and happy smiles on their faces as they looked at the sky tinted in green and ice blue colors.

It's beautiful. - Uthgerd said.  
Yeah... - Dralsi said looking at her.

Dralsi had this thought in mind for quite some time now. But she didn't know if she should voice it out or simply wait a couple more days or maybe weeks. Either way, she tosses the thoughts aside and sits all of a sudden,on the furs and takes her bag in her hands, fumbling with it, as if she tried to look for something. Uthgerd was taken aback by the other getting up quickly and she frowned as she tried to understand why the sudden movement and what the hell the other woman was doing.  
Dralsi had found the object she looked for and closed it in one hand. She looked at it and then at Uthgerd hesitantly, as if she was making a decision. 

Are you ok? - Uthgerd asked worried, looking at her.  
Y-yeah... - Dralsi said, hiding her blush.

Uthgerd nodded and looked back at the stars, still not understand what was going on. But then she saw Dralsi lying down and she heard the other calling her.

Uthgerd. - Her voice was soft.  
Yeah... - She answered just as softly as she looked over to her, from her lying spot.  
I was thinking... I actually did a lot of thinking about this, hum...

Dralsi didn't know how to start, she kept clutching whatever she was holding in her hand as she tried to find the words on the tip of her tongue and the courage that was hiding inside her chest.

What is it child ? - She heard Uthgerd ask her. Questioning eyes, looking at her.  
Well, I don't really know how to say this, but...  
It's the first time I've seen you stutter with your words. This must be serious.

Uthgerd sat up in front of her and lifted an hand to her cheek, worried blue eyes looking at her silver ones and a small smile offered to make herself more comfortable about what she was going to say. Dralsi smiled to her.

It's nothing bad, but... it is indeed serious.  
I'm listening.  
I'm just no good with words, so...  
We have time.

She looked down at her hand hiding the mysterious object and she breathed in, gathering her strength and courage to bring the topic on.

Remember that time at Riverwood, after we made...  
Love ? - Uthgerd finished for her, amused. The other was blushing a lot and she usually was bold and very straight forward.  
Yeah. Remember what I said in dragon tongue; “Zu'u Het Fah Uthgerd” ? - Dralsi looked at her.  
Yeah, but I still don't understand it.  
Well, it means: I live for Uthgerd. I live for you, everyday, every second... 

Uthgerd's eyes widened at the deep meaning the words Dralsi said conveyed and she could only stare at the strong gaze the other was sending her.

So...I think you know about the tradition … - She continued.

Uthgerd saw the Nord woman, taking something in both her hands and placing in on her neck. It was a golden, round piece engraved with a turquoise gem in the middle, followed by three more golden round pieces in each side. The piece so familiar to her eyes. The amulet of Mara. Her eyes widened even more, her heart started bumping faster and her throat went dry.

And I would like to ask you to be mine forever. I just can't think of anyone but you in my life. - Dralsi said as she brought her hands onto Uthgerd's ones, eyes locked on the woman she loved the most.

Uthgerd was silent all the way through. She couldn't think or voice out any of her feelings. She didn't even know what she was feeling right now. She felt herself go numb, she could only be dreaming, otherwise there's no way in hell someone would ask her in marriage.

Uthgerd... - Dralsi called softly.

Uthgerd was looking at her in disbelief and Dralsi started to think that it wasn't such a good idea after all. Her eyebrows furrowed as she called once again for Uthgerd.

Uthgerd?  
Huh?! You must be kidding right? - Uthgerd gave her a nervous smile.

Dralsi scrunched up her nose.

Kidding? Why would I …  
Because, there's no way you or anyone would ask to marry me!  
Hun, I am. I don't care that all of Skyrim couldn't see what I see, but I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. But now, i'm thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea because you...

She was interrupted by being pushed to the ground by the older one who was kissing her passionately. When she the kissed ended she was met by a smiling and tearful Uthgerd, who looked at her, eyes full of tender love.

I would love to. - Uthgerd said.

Dralsi smiled and pecked her lips. 

Zu'u Het Fah Uthgerd.  
Yeah. - She giggled, wiping her tears. - Back to you.

 

.

 

Their marriage was simple.  
Not many people attended. There was Dralsi's housecarl Lydia, who was a great friend of hers and had helped her through many episodes of her life, plus they shared all of their personal problems with each other, there also was Hulda the owner of the Bannered Mare acompannied by Carlotta Valentia and her daughter,both where friends with the Dragonborn since she helped Carlotta with some problems in the past,most about men, leading to Dralsi punching a few or even kill them. There was Hulda, the owner of the bar she always went to in Whiterun and the one who was a good company when alcohol was loud and clear. Last there was Mikael the Bard, who sometimes shared his life with Uthgerd, in those nights where alcohol talked most of the times, so they decided to call him even though Dralsi was not that sure, but he was her wife's only friend and she couldn't say no to the one she needed most.

Dralsi looked at her and she forgot how to breath for a second. The other one was simply beautiful, shining even. Uthgerd was dressed in a simple and long, red, tight dress, with a low cut on her back, tied with crossed laces, long sleeves that hid most of her hands. She was wearing leather boots with a a little heel. Her hair had three colored feathers, matching the color of her short hair, which was less wild and more tamed. It was the first time Dralsi had seen the other looking so feminine.Such beauty.  
In other hand, Dralsi was dressed in an also simple, long, red dress which showed a bit of her cleavage, that instead of sleeves had pearls around the shoulders and arms. She was wearing also leather boots but with a bigger heel. Her hair was frizzed on the side it wasn't shaved and she had a painting of a tribal dragon,on the shaved side. She wondered how she looked, but upon seeing Uthgerd's surprised face changing to a big smile, she thought that she couldn't look that bad, right?  
They were side by side and Uthgerd wore a proud smile with a slight blush on her cheeks, while Dralsi kept looking at her, admiring her beauty. They said their vows, both shaking as they put the rings on each others fingers. In the end, Uthgerd took Dralsi in her arms and bend them over as she kissed her passionately. Dralsi melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the others neck, kissing her back with the same intensity. She was blessed to have Uthgerd as her wife. Wife.She was married and she couldn't believe it.

.

As they reached Bee and Barb, after the wedding party, Uthgerd closed the door and pulled Dralsi from the ground switfly as she crushed their lips together, pushing the other to the closest wall. She ravished the younger one, who was still shocked the other's sudden action. Soon Dralsi kissed back just as fiercely and they engaged in a battle of tongues and saliva, both hungry for each other. Dralsi wrapped her legs around Uthgerd's hips, as she heard the grunts from the one who was devouring her neck up to her ear. She pulled at Uthgerd's short honey brown hair as she mewled. She crashed their lips together as her hands descended to the other's legs, pulling up at the dress, revealing the muscular legs of the older one. Dralsi licked Uthgerd's lips and let out a growl as she felt the other one grope her ass and also pulled her dress all the way up, more fiercely.Needy. 

I just need you now. - Uthgerd whispered at the other's ear.

Dralsi moaned at the raspy voice beside her ear, awakening every part of her body, igniting it. Uthgerd had stumbled to the bed and placed Dralsi down firmly as she straddled her, pushing her shoulders down in the matress as she bit the rosy nipples of the younger. Minutes later, moans were spilled from both as they reached their climax again and again, leaving them exhausted.

They were now lying on the bed, naked. Uthgerd was embracing Dralsi, as she was lying half on top of her, drawing invisible patterns on her chest, goofy smile on her face.

You're happy. - Uthgerd stated.  
Shouldn't I ? - Dralsi looked at her, smiling not fading.  
What I meant is... i'm glad your happy. With me.  
I love you.

Uthgerd smiled and kissed her forehead.  
I love you too.So much.

Dralsi supported herself on her hands, as she got up a bit, making distance between them.Her hair brushing softly onto Uthgerd's face.

I actually... – She paused. - want to give you something.

She got up from the bed, in all her naked glory, showing a perfect view of her ass to Uthgerd's face, who didn't mind a bit and stared smirking at her. She saw the younger one, getting something from the drawer and returning into the bed again, sitting on her knees. She got up as well, facing her as she saw the other looking at her seriously.

This is a family heirloom. - Dralsi said as she showed the object in her hands. It was a simple, silver, spiral like earring with a little ruby along the way. - It was my mother's and I want to give it to you.  
Dralsi I...can't possibly...  
Please, accept it.  
No, I just can't. I don't deserve it. - Uthgerd declined.  
You do. I can't imagine giving this to someone else besides you. I wanted to give you something more personal after our marriage. Rings are fine but this is something that I've always wanted. Please.

Uthgerd nodded and took the piece of jewelry from the others hand delicately and placed it on her ear. The earring dangled loosely back and forth for awhile, she touched it softly and when she looked at Dralsi, she saw her gently moving her hair behind her ear and Uthgerd could see the same earring she gave her a minute ago, adorning her ear. She blushed. They matched now. 

It suits you. - Dralsi said as she got closer to Uthgerd and touched the earring. - You're beautiful. 

The hand on the earring traveled to the older's cheek and she kissed the other lightly. Both lying down gently on the bed for another session of sweet kisses and passionate love.

I just can't get enough of you. - Uthgerd said.  
Good, because we have a lifetime ahead of us.

 

.END.

 

A/N: I hope you liked this big oneshot. I was supposed to make it shorter but I just kept writing cuz I wasn't satisfied. (If some sentences dont make sence, its cuz somehow the the text while being copied got unformatte. Im sry in advance).


End file.
